A dispenser for tablets is put into use in, for example, the dosing of medicines. In such instance, the commonest version of dispenser is in the form of a box with one or more projecting slides. Such a slide normally consists of a plurality of compartments. A dispenser in the form of a box in accordance with the foregoing consists of several components which are manufactured separately and must then be assembled to form a finished unit. As a result, manufacturing costs will be high.
There is a need in the art for a dispenser which may be manufactured at low cost, which is small in size and easy to carry and which makes possible the advancement of one tablet at a time. Such a dispenser would also be usable in other contexts, for example for sweets (candies) in tablet form.